


Can you Forgive and Forget?

by asiek



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Depression, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Possible Character Death, Revelations, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiek/pseuds/asiek
Summary: Lena Luthor knew that Kara Danvers is Supergirl long before kryptonian told her the truth. Lena still felt betrayed, that all those years her best friend, Kara could not tell her the truth. So she betrayed Kara when she had a chance and broke their friendship for good. Now after they all gone to Earth Prime Lena is working with her brother Lex Luthor. Trusting him more and more and moving away with each passing day from Kara. Can Lena and Kara find a common ground and forgive each other?… or is it to late and no one can stop Lex Luthor anymore?OrAlternate conclusion to Kara's and Lena's meeting in Fortress of Solitude in season 5 episode 17.Author's note: Some things might not be 100% accurate. Keep that in mind please :) There will be more chapters but I have no idea how many.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 41
Kudos: 251





	1. “FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE”

**-“Supergirl…” –** that name spoken in a cold tone without any emotions. Kara knew to whom it belong but still she did not want to turn around and face her best… ex best friend.

**-“Why are you using a Myriad?” –** asked Lena. Supergirl took a deep breath and turned around to face the Luthor.

**-“I am using it to find people that disappeared in Obsidian” –** stated Kara.

**-“You do not have to use Myriad. I know at least four different ways to find people you are looking for.” –** answered her Lena still not showing emotion.. and what was that Kara saw in her eyes. A disbelief and shock that Kara was using Myriad.

**-“I am using it to find people that your brother made disappear in Obsidian…” –** Kara did not reveal any emotions on her face. She tried to remain cold as stone when facing Lena. Her Ex best friend had a same expression on her face.

**-“Do you have evidence it was Lex?” –** asked Lena. Supergirl did not respond. Lena smirked.

**-“It is what you Supers do right? Whatever anything bad happens you always blame a Luthor..” –** started Lena. Her words hurt Kara like small cold knifes thrust deep into her heart with each passing word. She did not say a word as she was looking into Lena’s eyes as she continued.

**-“I see that you prefer to still be double-faced Supergirl.” –** another words hurting Kara, but she tried not to show it on her face. Lena was right, Kara had no evidence it was Lex but she was sure… but… did it give her right to use Myriad. Was she any better than Lex Luthor in this matter? These past weeks, when Lena betrayed her and hurt her, Kara was not sure about anything anymore. She was like a lost child in a mist and slowly, ever so slowly she felt that she was loosing a ground under her feet. More often she acted like out of character. Like she was not herself… she knew Lena was partially right about her… Maybe Supergirl was no better than Lex Luthor. But Kara was so very tired. Tired about missing her best friend Lena Luthor. And now with her step father being dead. Her sister moving away from DEO and Supergirl being made to work with Lex even if she did not want to… Kara just felt helpless most of time. And she knew it was harder and harder with each passing day, just not to break. But by enduring all this she was slowly becoming someone else.

She did not know what to say to Lena after her words. She felt like hew iron will was slowly slipping from her. She just remember their meeting at CatCo few days from now. Lena came saying that she is sorry that Jeremiah died… and Kara thanked her for concern. It was first time that Lena and Kara spoken such softly to each other. Kara had a hard time, back there to not just stand up from her desk and hug Lena. But all she knew was that Lena probably still hated her for not telling her sooner she was a Supergirl.

Kara still blamed herself for not telling Lena sooner. And also calling her villain… what was happening with her. Was she becoming cold blood. Rao, Kara get a grip of yourself finally…

**-“Well… Supergirl?” –** Lena’s words have shaken Kara out from her thoughts. She did not even notice that all this time she was frozen on a spot and looking into Lena’s eyes. She felt that she is starting to break from inside. She could not take this anymore. A single tear has fallen from her left eye, moving slowly down her left cheek and left side of her chin. She did not blink nor move from the spot, still frozen under Lena’s gaze. Her lips quivered a bit before she finally turned around back towards console with Myriad on it. She placed both of her hands on a console and felt another tears starting to fall down her cheeks. But she did not show them to Lena. She also tried to not make any crying noises. She didn’t want to show Lena she was crying. Slowly with her right hand she pushed one of buttons on consoles and turned Myriad off. The tears still did not stop falling.

**-“You are right…” –** she said to Lena but still she did not look at Luthor. She was hoping that her voice did not give away that she was crying.

**-“I am a hypocrite. I am using Myriad, while I told you that you shouldn’t. It does not matter if it is being used in good or bad cause. No one…should ever use it…again” –** Supergirl still did not turn towards her, but Lena knew… that she is crying. Yet she did not move to comfort her best friend…

**-“I should’ve destroyed this place… a long time. Fortress of Solitude… this should never exist…” –** said Kara as she typed something on console and suddenly there was a warning signal and a robot voice.

_**-“ WARNING. Self-destruction countdown has started. Time remaining to self-destruct: 2 minutes…” –**_ Lena looked at Kara with a bit of panic in her eyes.

**-“What are you doing Kara?”-** asked Lena. She has used her name first time in long time, while Kara was wearing Supergirl’s costume and cape.

**-“What I have should done a long time ago Lena… I am getting rid of this place and any existence of Kryptonian from this place. Earth will be safer without this…”-** she said and the tears finally stopped to fall.

**-“Without me…”-** she said in a lower hoping that Lena did not hear her.

_**-“Warning, 1 minute and 30 seconds left to self-destruction..”-**_ said the automatic motionless robotic voice. But Lena did hear.

**-“What are you talking about Kara. Stop joking around. Your family needs you… I ne… - “** Lena wanted to continue but she stopped herself. Kara finally turned around to face her ex best friend as she took a few steps closer to her. Kryptoninan’s eyes were red from tears, but they were dry. She smiles sadly towards Lena.

**-“No one needs me Lena. All I do is bring pain, sadness and disappointment. I only hurt people. Because of me people die. Jeremiah died because I came to earth. Mon-El was forced to leave earth because of me. I hurt you because of my lie… the only thing I bring is this… world does not need Supergirl…”-** said Kara still smiling sadly as if she learned obvious thing. She stop a few feet away from Lena still looking into her eyes.

_**-“One minute left to self-destruction”-** _continued mechanical voice. Lena opened her eyes in shock at Supergirl… no at Kara’s words. It was as if she gave up on everything.

**-“I…”-** wanted to say Lena but Kara interrupted her.

**-“You… need to leave now… before this place explodes..”-** said Kara still smiling sadly as she started to move towards Lena.

_**-“Thirty seconds left to self-destruction.”-**_ Lena was frozen on spot as she watched Kara move towards her. Now being only one feet away from her.

Lena couldn’t move and she didn’t know what to say. All was happening so fast in front of her eyes. Kara as fast as a light took the teleport controller from Lena and quickly pushed the button. The big portal opened behind Lena’s back but woman was still looking directly into Kara’s eyes. In instinct Lena moved both of her hands to grip Supergirl’s red cape as if she did not want to leave without her.

**-“I love you, Lena.” -** Said Kara and smiled warmly as she pushed Lena forward into the portal. Lena did not say anything as all was happening so fast. Her hands that were gripping red cape torn the material from Supergirl’s back as she was slowly falling backwards into portal. She saw as she was falling the smile on Kara’s face and mechanical words.

_**-“One second until self-destruction..”-**_ then she heard an explosion saw a red light behind Kara’s smiling face and then a portal closed behind her and she was suddenly back at her brother’s office at Luthor Corp. She stumbled a few feet back looking terrified in front of her. But there was nothing there anymore. No Fortress of Solitude. No Kara… no nothing… just emptiness. Only thing left was the red cape in her trembling hands. 


	2. “THE FUNERAL”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena didn't know how much time has passed. It didn't matter to her not after what happened with Kara. She didn't even know if she was ready to let Kara go.

The sky was heavy with dark clouds and faint rain was falling from them. Sinking mercilessly into already wet soil. Some drops stop on a grass, only just slowly start to fall down, towards the ground. The place was rather a glum and sad environment. Lena left the black limousine, she was wearing black set of jack and longer skirt while holding a black umbrella in her right hand to shield herself from rain. Although for a second she felt an impulse to just throw umbrella away and feel the cold rain directly on her clothes and skin. Hoping that it will bring some peace and resolve for her, about what happened… how long time ago was it? Few hours? Few days, weeks? Or was it already a month or even more. Lena lost any sense of time after what happened with Kara. Finally after a long pause she took few steps into wet grass. Her shoes starting to get wetter with each step she took, moving towards the small gathering of people she knew. But now they were rather distant. Literally and figuratively in a manner of speak.

Lena knew she had no right to be here. Not after what happened. She took a few more steps closer towards gathering but was still keeping a safe distance from the others, gathered at cemetery. Lena looked upon small crowd and saw familiar faces. Alex, Mrs. Danvers, Winn, J’onn, James, Clark Kent and Lois Lane. And even a few other people she did not know at all. Nor she wanted to know as her mind was not set into trying to remember them or even interact with them or anybody else. There was still only one person on her mind that was not among them.

Kara… since… she destroyed the Fortress. It was officially Kara’s funeral. Lena felt she had no right to be here. Taking part in a ceremony in which you say goodbye to the loved one. Nor being upon people who loved that person and Lena was sure they will blame her for Kara’s… decision… Did Lena feel guilty? The rational part of her brain was telling her it was not her fault. The cold, logical, Luthor part of the brain was telling her that she had nothing to do with Kara’s.. “death.” But her heart told her otherwise. Her heart told her that at least partly she was a reason why Kara made her decision. Maybe if Lena was not so stubborn and tried a little bit more to try and talk to Kara about all this Supergirl thing… maybe if she did it… maybe, just maybe both her and Kara would be friends again… and Kara would not made a choice she did. But past is the past and Lena knew she can’t change it… well maybe if she would discover or create time machine, she could go back to that moment in Fortress of Solitude. She could stop Kara and tell her that Lena was a bit to stubborn and a bit to angry at Kara. She knew she was not as angry at her ex best friend as she was showing Kara. But of course her cold Luthor part always took advantage of her body and words when she saw Supergirl… but it was different when she saw just… Kara. Than only Lena’s heart spoke nothing else…

Lena’s thoughts were stop by the faint sound of thunder coming from far away, as a dark clouds were slowly moving past the graveyard they were all gathered to say their goodbyes to Kara. It was so dark that even Rao himself couldn’t drive away dark clouds from the sky.

Lena silently, still standing far away from the others, watched as the funeral was slowly ending. Still no one noticed her and she took a deep breath of relief. She had no idea if she was ready to face their angry and blaming expressions, and words. Directed at her. After some time the ceremony ended and most of people left.

When no one was around anymore Lena finally moved closer towards the grave and looked at the writing on the tombstone.

**_“Here lies Kara Danvers._ **

**_Daughter, sister, friend._ **

**_She was an amazing reporter and hero.”_ **

Lena felt that tears were starting to gather in the corner of her eyes but she did not let them fall down her cheeks. Her Luthor part did not let her even cry for the “death” of her ex… best friend Kara. While fighting with tears, she heard a familiar yet cold voice behind her back.

**-“What are you doing here… Luthor?” –** Lena took a deep breath and turned around. In front of her was Alex Danvers, Kara’s older sister. Older Danvers was also wearing a black clothes. Black trousers, black coat but she did not have umbrella in her hands. Faint rain made her hair, skin and clothes wet. But it was obvious she did not care about it.

**-“Didn’t you already done enough?!” –** asked Alex with angry voice directed at the younger Luthor. Lena knew that woman standing in front of her was blaming her for Kara’s “death.” She was prepared for that when she came here. Alex’s words hurt her but not as much as Lena knew she deserved them.

**-“I know I have no right to be here Alex…” –** started Lena but Alex immediately stopped her.

**-“No you don’t.” –** Lena agreed on that with her. After what all happened she was the last person who should be here, saying goodbye to Kara. Still Lena knew that she has to know the truth. 

**-“But just tell me. After… what happened… Did you find Kara’s… body..?”-** asked Lena. Words barely able to leave her mouth and tears threatened to fall down from her eyes once again. But she stopped them taking upon Luthor face she knew so well. Alex with her expression was still throwing daggers at her. Not literally of course. But it was obvious she is not ever going to forgive Lena. Still Lena perked both eyebrows up when she heard Alex taking a deep breath as if some small part of anger towards Lena left her body.

**-“No one has found the body….” –** said Alex looking back at Lena.

Dark clouds on a sky were slowly moving away and faint rays of sun were starting to shine upon a grass beneath them.

**-“No...body?” –** asked still shocked Lena. She was shocked but it was more a shock with a faint faith, that there was still a chance that Supergirl… no that Kara was maybe still alive.

**-“No… no body… no Supergirl suit… no nothing… we didn’t find Kara under all this debris”-** finished Alex taking another deep breath. In meantime sky was clearing more and more.

**-“Than.. did you try to find her… maybe she is still alive..” –** said Lena. Alex moved her gaze to the left. She was now directly looking at Kara’s tombstone.

**-“We did look for her… but… it is two months… and no sign of Kara anywhere. DEO stated that Supergirl is MIA. And officially same was stated with Kara….” –** said Alex and looked back at Lena. Faint sound of thunder was heard in the far away.

**-“Are you telling me that you aren’t looking for her anymore?!”-** asked Lena, her voice a bit angry as if she was blaming all Alex and others, that they give up so easily in a task of finding Kara. Alex dropped her shoulders a bit.

**-“I still am… and the Justice League is also trying… but the DEO…as far as I know, your very own brother said that they will not lose more time and resources to find a ghost…”-** a “ghost” so that is what Supergirl for DEO… no not for DEO for her brother. Lex, her own brother shown once again his true face. Lena saw this side of him many times after Kara “died”… no, after she disappeared. That was one of many reasons why Lena stopped to work for him and left. It was a step Lena knew she should took months earlier and maybe that would stop Kara from making her decision. Another pain of guilt shot Lena’s heart as her Luthor brain was now “turned off” and she was showing a lot more of facial expression on her face than usual. Anger at her brother but also hope that maybe Kara was still alive and out there somewhere.

There was a silence between Alex and Lena. Rain finally stopped to fall and the sky was almost clear. Younger Luthor closed the umbrella as she did not need it anymore. More sunlight was shinning down upon them as there was still hope. Lena felt as even Rao himself came right now. Not that she believed in a Kryptonian god… but it was Kara’s god. And she was Kara’s… what she was to Kara now exactly? It didn’t matter at this moment. Most important was to find Kara. No matter the cost.

**-“I see… I know Alex that I am the last person that you want to work with… but I am willing to offer any kind of help and resource just to find Kara….” –** Alex looked at her skeptical.

**-“You don’t have to trust me or even talk to me… I only want to find Kara…” –** continued Lena.

**-“Why Luthor? Why do you want to find her?” –** asked Alex

**-“Why? I don’t know why at this moment. I just know I want to see Kara’s smiling face again. And I am sure you also want that Danvers.” –** stated Lena. Alex nodded her head and smiled faintly.

**-“I will do anything to get my sister back. So I will accept your help but only for Kara.” –** answered older Danvers.

Sky was clear now and a faint ray of sunlight has fallen directly onto Lena’s face. She felt a warm spreading on her skin and she smiled faintly. It wasn’t happy smile. But she felt as if some part of burden was lifted from her heart when she heard that Kara was maybe alive and that she was accepted by Alex to help look for Kara. Lena was ready to do anything for Kara.

**-“For Kara.” –** answered Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Thanks for comments and kudos :)
> 
> I've posted 2nd chapter sooner than I thought. I know I know... why all the drama oh why.
> 
> I am sorry if this chapter made anyone sad or unhappy, but it is not the end of the story yet ;)
> 
> Once again I apologise for grammar mistakes etc. English isn't my first language.
> 
> I am also sorry for any illogical or unbelievable things happening in story. Please, bear with me :)
> 
> P.S. I've no idea when I will post 3rd chapter it all depends if I will have inspiration to write.


	3. “METROPOLIS”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still not giving up, Lena visits Metropolis to look for any clues about Kara MIA.

Lena was sitting at the table in local cafe in the city of Metropolis. She was wearing black knee length skirt and a blue, elbow long sleeve, sweater. The blue reminded her of Supergirl.. no not girl of Steel but of Kara. In days like those she really missed her.

When was the last time that both of them went out anywhere? She couldn’t even remember. Sadness started to overcome Lena more and more. She took a mug of coffee in her hand and slowly sipped the black liquid. While doing so her thoughts moved to things that happened two weeks ago at Kara’s the “funeral”. Well funeral was a bad choice as Kara’s body was not found and it was more like MIA thing. Somehow Lena felt that Kara is somewhere out there and alive… but younger Luthor didn’t know why girl of steel was not coming back to National City, to her family, friends and to… her. But why would Kara want to see Lena again? It was the same moment that Lena saw the flashback of Kara’s last words resound in her memory.

**_-“I love you, Lena.” –_** Lena shivered a bit as if she heard those words spoken right now. Into her ear by Kara. But that wasn’t possible, as Kara was not around here. Lena knew she is becoming a bit insane with all this. Hearing voices that should not be there. But maybe it is just her heart trying to tell her how she feels about Kara right now. No…now…is not a moment to state what she really feels towards her. The moment will come when Kara will be standing in front of her, safe and alive and with smile on her face. Than Lena will decide who Kara is for her and what she feels for her.

Lena was so busy with her thoughts about finding Kara that she forgot all her angriness about Supergirl’s true identity. Like it didn’t matter anymore. **“Lena” _._** She heard her name being spoken in low voice. Was it Kara? Impossible than again her name.

**-“Lena?!”** – younger Luthor moved her head up from her coffee and noticed Samantha Arias standing on her left side, with worried look on her face. Sam was wearing dark blue jeans, black t-shirt and dark brown jacket. Lena smiled at her friend faintly shaking her head.

**-“I’m all right Sam. Sorry I was lost in my own thoughts.” –** said Lena, trying to apologize herself from being absent minded for a bit. She stood up from her chair and hugged Samantha, who returned the brief hug as both of them sit down at the opposite sides of same table.

**-“Lena… I heard about Kara I’m so sorry.” –** she said worried.

**-“Thank you. But we’re still not giving up. We’re still looking for her.” –** answered her Lena smiling faintly once again. She grabbed warm mug into her cold hands.

**-“Is that why you’re here in Metropolis?” –** asked Sam placing her bag in a table.

**-“You know me so well Sam, yes but that is only part of the truth I also wanted to see my friend.” –** said Lena now smiling more warmly at Samantha.

**-“That’s good because we didn’t see each other for a long time now and I really missed you.” –** said Sam smiling as if she was trying to somehow cheer Lena with her words. That she was not alone, whatever bad things would happen, she had Sam as a friend.

**-“I know and I’m sorry for that it’s just… I had a lot of things on my head. My brother, mother and…-“** Lena wanted to say Kara but instead she chosen other words.

**-“… other things alongside. Anyway… how’s Ruby doing?” –** asked Lena changing subject of the conversation to something more cheerful. Samantha sighed a bit.

**-“Well sometimes she is a bit tough being all teenager and all that… but that is how it is at that age. Otherwise she is happy here in Metropolis. She made a few new friends and has a good grades in school. I’ve found great work, we have lovely house. So we are both happy.” –** said Sam and smiled happily at her words. Lena felt relieved that at least one of her friends was happy and had no problems in her life.

**-“I told you it will be better in here and with Superman protecting the city, you don’t have anything to worry about.” –** said Lena sipping more of her coffee as her thoughts went back to Superman… or rather Clark Kent. Lena was shocked when she learned from him who he really was. Still it was unbelievable that he told her, his true identity. She was… is Luthor after all. Lena was sure he did it because he really wanted to find Kara. So that is why he asked Lena to come visit Metropolis so that both of them could talk about taking another step in finding Supergirl. So Lena willingly agreed to visit. As so far with Alex’s help both of them didn’t find anything about younger Danvers sister…

Suddenly a phone rang. Lena immediately moved her hand to grab her bag thinking it was hers, that someone from her work is calling, but it was Sam’s phone not hers. Her friend took her purse and grabbed still ringing phone. Answering the call.

**-“Samantha Arias here… Yes Mr. Walker… yes.. Aha I understand. Alright I will be there shortly.” –** Lena knew what that meant. That work is calling Sam back to her job. She knew it all so well. Being busy with just normal life.

Sam looked at Lena with guilt as she placed her smartphone back in her purse while standing up from the chair.

**-“I’m sorry Lena I have to…” –** Lena finished for her.

 **-“… go. It’s alright Sam I understand the need to work.” -** Sam smiled as if she was trying to apologize. Lena stood up and both women hugged one last time before Samantha left the coffee shop. Lena sit down back in her chair and grabbed the mug with a coffee. She slowly drunk the last drops of black liquid and paid for it. Leaving some additional tip for that. Standing up from the table and, grabbing her bag and slowly moving towards the cafe’s doors. It was time to meet with famous Superman.

As Lena was leaving the cafe, she entered a busy streets of Metropolis. Crowds of people moving on the sidewalks. Cars moving back and forward on the busy streets. The loud noises of the big City. While she walked towards Daily Planet, where she was supposed to meet with Clark, her thoughts moved back towards Kara once again. There was not even a single day that Lena didn’t thought about her. She felt like it was just yesterday that both of them were standing inside the Fortress of Solitude. It all just seemed so unreal. Lena’s world was unreal without Kara. She really missed her dearly.

The honk from the passing by car, has made Lena leave the track of her current thoughts. She looked up and saw tall building of Daily Planet just on the other side of the street. The only thing she had to do now, was to cross it. Lena stepped towards the edge of the sidewalk while waiting for lights to turn green. When they did she started to move through the street. She hoped that Clark will have some new information about Kara’s disappearance. With that in mind Lena was crossing the street when she suddenly heard a car speeding up and police sirens in the distance. It was probably some criminal running away from the justice.. but that was not important at this moment. What was important was that Lena knew she had no chance to avoid being hit by the car speeding up towards her. Driver didn’t even notice her as his mind was fogged by the police chasing him.

Lena closed her eyes getting ready for all this to end. This was the end. She knew that she will never see Kara again. A small drop of tear started to fall down her left cheek, when suddenly she felt that she was being picked up and moved with a fast speed from the ground. Still she did not open her eyes as she was afraid to do so. All of this was happening so fast. The sounds of the police sirens and chase were fading behind her and she was once again standing on a solid ground on the other side of the street, near Daily Planet building.

Lena looked around shocked but there was no one near her. How did she avoid being hit by the car? Was it all just in her mind? Her mind making her see what did not happen?

Suddenly she felt as if someone was staring at her so she moved her gaze to the left but only saw a quick movement of person walking behind the alley on the other side of the street. She didn’t see who it was. Was it a man or a woman? She only saw the back of black hoodie for a brief second and then all gone.

Without thinking she run back on the other side of the street once again when the light was green again. And quickly moved towards the back alley where this person disappeared but there was no one there… and the alley did not lead anywhere. It was a dead end. Lena turned around but saw no one or saw nothing. For a brief moment she felt that she is being watched again but than that feeling left her. Suddenly her phone started to ring. She took it out from her purse. The screen was showing call from Clark Kent. Lena quickly picked up the call.

**-“Hello Miss Luthor. You aren’t here so I am calling to ask if all is alright?” –** asked Clark. For a second Lena didn’t know what to say. She was still shocked.

**-“Did you just saved me?” –** asked Lena and heard the man on the other side of the call sounding shocked.

**-“Saved from what.. no I am still at work… did something happened Miss Luthor?” –** asked Clark a bit worried. Lena was shocked. If it was not Superman than who saved her?

**-“Nothing, just that your phone call saved me from something I didn’t want to face” –** that was a lie of course.

**-“I see. Well I’m happy than that I was of a help.” -** answered Clark warmly.

**-“Anyway, can we still meet right now?”-** asked Lena.

**-“Of course. Please come to Daily Planet Miss Luthor.” –** said Clark.

**-“ I will be there in a minute Mr Kent.” –** answered Lena turning the call off and placing her phone back into her bag. She turned around to look back at the alley but the feeling of being watched did not return. Whoever or whatever that was, left for good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know sorry another short chapter - but I like to write shorter chapters :)  
> Still I hope you will enjoy this 3rd chapter.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos. It means a lot :D


	4. “REVELATIONS”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finally gets some revelations of Kara's whereabouts.

With each passing day Lena felt more often as if someone was watching her. But whenever she started to look around the feeling was immediately gone. As if that person knew that she felt that she was being watched. That feeling didn’t even disappear when Lena came back to National City. Now sitting at her home at the counter in her kitchen, slowly sipping wine from a glass she was holding in her right hand. She looked up at the digital clock hanging on one of the kitchen’s walls. It was almost midnight.

Lena took another sip of the wine and moved her gaze back at the counter. Her eyes have fallen on an old picture of her and Kara. She gently touched the photo frame with the tips of fingers of her left hand. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she remembered the Fortress of Solitude again. One tear has fallen down her left cheek but she wuickly wiped it off with her right hand, opening her eyes once again. She took another deep breath to calm herself down. Now it was not time to get emotional. There will be time ofr it later, after they will find Kara.

After mentally nodding to herself, Lena was slowly gathering her thoughts and new information she was able to get during past week. And one of this things was her talk with Clark Kent when she was visiting Metropolis few days ago.

_**\----------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------** _

Lena still couldn’t shake the thought of being watched earlier, when someone saved her from that speeding car. All of this was weird but one thing was sure. It wasn’t Superman who saved her. Lena knew that because his voice was very confused and shocked when she pushed that topic during their phone call but now… she was standing in front of his office doors. Hoping that Clark Kent will have any new information about Kara’s whereabouts.

Ever so slowly Lena moved her right hand up, gently curling it into fist and slowly knocking on wooden doors in front of her. One… two… three times. After a few seconds of silence, she heard Clark’s voice.

**-“Please enter.” –** said the man sounding neutral. Lena took a deep breath and placed her right hand on a door’s knob gently pushing the door’s forward as she walked inside Kent’s office.

She was greeted with Clark Kent sitting behind his desk as he was placing some papers back on the wooden surface. The man in front of her was wearing a light blue long sleeved shoirt and dark brown trousers with a black belt. He slowly stood up and smiled slightly towards Lena in greeting, as she was closing doors behind her.

**-“Hello Miss Luthor, please sit down.” –** said Clark mentioning the chair in front of his desk. Lena just nodded her head towards man and sit down it. Placing her purse on a desk.

**-“Thank you Mr. Kent”-** The reporter nodded his head and also sit down in his own chair on the opposite side of the desk. He took a deep breath, still looking at Lena, while placing his interwind hands on the desk’s surface.

**-“Right so… I don’t have much to share about Kara’s “whereabouts” but… it’s better than nothing” –** he started.

**-“What kind of information did you found?” –** asked Lena.

**-“Few persons saw someone similar to Supergirl but wearing casual clothes. Also they can’t confirm that for 100% sure. And we need to take a chance that half of those statements is not true as some people just want to be in the center of attention.” –** said Clark. Lena nodded her head slowly.

**-“Did they state where they saw her?” –** asked Lena

**-“Different places, at different times. But all in Metropolis.” –** said Clark.

**-“I see.” –** well was… the person who saved her Kara than? But if so why she didn’t just reveal to Lena she was alive and safe? Why hiding from her family and friends?

**-“Is something the matter Miss Luthor?” –** asked Clark with a bit of concern in his voice. Should Lena tell him about today’s event with a car and how she was saved?

**-“I…” –** started Lena but she was interrupted by a phone call. It was Clark’s phone.

**-“I’m sorry Miss Luthor I need to pick it up.” –** said man and stood up from the desk and moved towards the window as he talked with his caller. Lena didn’t listen to what they were talking about. All her thoughts were concentrated around Kara and that mysterious person who has saved her earlier today. Also that phone call. Maybe it was a sign to not share that information with Clark Kent? What if he thought that Lena was not needed anymore in finding Kara? That is something Lena didn’t want to. She felt as if she should be the one to find Kara herself.

When Clark finished his phone call, he turned back to woman and apologized.

**-“I’m sorry the editor chef is one very inpatient person… anyway, what did you want to say Miss Luthor?” –** asked Clark sitting back in his chair and looking at Lena.

**-“I need to tell you something…” –** started Lena.

_**\-----------------------------------------------END OF FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------** _

The loud sound of phone call woken Lena up from her memories. She looked at the screen. Some unknown number. She hesitated if she should pick it up or not. Finally she pushed green button and answered the call.

**-“Hello who is this?” –** she asked with raised left eyebrow. But there was a silence on the other side of the phone. Not even a sound of breathing. Lena stood up on her feet, she was used to stalkers calls. She was sure it was one of them.

**-“Hello?" –** asked Lena again and the feeling of being watched has returned. The same feeling she had back in Metropolis came back. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she turned around to see if anyone was in her home. But there was no one there. 

Lena walked towards windows to see if there was anyone outside her balcony, but there was no one there as well.

**-“You’re alright…”** – said the voice finally from the phone. Lena raised both of her eyebrows up in shock. That voice so familiar.

**-“Kara? God Kara is that you?” –** asked Lena still not believing that she was hearing her voice after such a long time. But there was no answer.

**-“Kara where are you right now?” –** asked Lena again but silence was her only answer.

**-“I’m going to find you Kara, even if that is what you don’t want.” –** said Lena again her voice sure and confident as if she was saying that no one would change her mind about that. After a few seconds of silence she finally received an answer.

**-“No! Stay away… or you will get hurt…” –** said panicked voice and the call was cut off. Lena walked towards the couch and slumbered down on it. The feeling of being watched left in the same time that the call has ended.

Lena felt a mix of a lot of emotions right now. She was happy and sad at the same time. One thing was sure, it was Kara. Supergirl was alive. But why she was hiding? Why she didn’t want anyone to find her…. Why and why. That is all what Lena thought at the moment. She took a deep breath and a few drops of tears has fallen down her cheeks. They were happy tears. Tears if relieve. She finally felt it. The revelation that Kara was alive.

Lena felt as if a big burden was lifted from her heart and she smiled happily, even through tears. Kara was alive…and it was finally time to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) I;m sorry for such a long delay. But I think I will post chapter once a week.  
> And I'm sorry but this is as same long one as the others chapters. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!


	5. "KARA"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finally finds Kara, but what will happen next?

If someone would tell Lena that finally, she was so close to find Kara. It took another week to gather more needed information. It seems that according to multiple sources the “hooded Supergirl” person moved her activity from Metropolis to National City just at the same time as Lena came back home. Coincidence? Lena doubted that. More and more things were telling her that hooded person was Kara. 

Still Lena didn’t know why Kara was hiding and why she didn’t want her to find her. During their last week phone call Lena heard that Kara was afraid. Did someone threatened her if she comes back as a Supergirl? What was a reason for all of that. If it truly was someone that was threating Kara, Lena was going to destroy that person. No one is going to hurt her… her what? Lena still did not know what Kara is exactly to her? Ex best friend? Friend? Best friend or lo… or what?

Lena shook her head to avoid those thoughts for now. It was more important to finally find Kara. And that was exactly what she was going to do right now.

It was late evening. There were lesser people than usually in a day, so street was way more calm and silent. Lena took a deep breath as she looked around her. Right now she was alone on a sidewalk. There was no one there.

A single light from the lamppost shined on her posture. She was wearing a dark blue jeans, with knee lengths red thin coat. Adorned with black boots on heels. Her hair was loose, falling on her shoulders and back. She looked once again on a paper she was holding in her right hand. Yup this was the place where a multiple sources said they saw hooded Supergirl. Which mean, that there is high possibility that she lives somewhere here. Plus if she didn’t want to be found by anyone she was probably living somewhere with a good hiding place. Away from people and the only place that would fit those criteria was this building just in front of her.

Lena looked up a the old ruined flat. It had a few levels but also a basement level. Which somehow Lena was sure was where Kara was hiding. How did she know that. Let’s just say she felt it with her heart and of course the big part of deduction from gathered information.

Lena took another deep breath and placed the piece of paper in the right pocket of her coat and looked back at the building. It was finally time to find Kara.

Lena walked inside the old flat. The paint on the walls was old and slowly fading. There was one pair of staircase to her right – leading up. And second pair of staircase to her left leading down. Lena looked from the up staircase to down staircase and slowly walked towards the second pair. It was way down than. Lena slowly moved downstairs. There was a dim light shining her way down. She took each step carefully. Trying to listen to anything around her or to notice anything at all. But she didn’t hear anything. Silence was her only companion as she finally descended on lower level of the flat.

There was a long corridor and two pair or doors. One on left and the other on right.

Finally it was time to make another decision. Left or Right. Lena took another few steps remaining silent as she tried to use all her senses to see or hear anything. In time like this she wished she had Kara super hearing or X-ray vision. It would be much easier. But it is what it is. She was only a human. Suddenly she heard some noise emitting from the doors on her right so she directed her approach towards them. She moved her hand slowly towards the door’s knob, slowly opening the door which made a cracking sound due to their old age.

Lena walked inside, closing door behind her. The room was dark so she turned around to look for light switch on a wall next to doors. She has found one on the left side and slowly pushed it. The room was lighten up by weak light. It was an old room filled with old furniture. Lena was sure that someone was still living here as there wasn’t a lot of dust around this room. She walked closer towards the couch, that was standing in the center of the room. As she was still looking around for anyone in here.

**-“Kara, are you here?” –** asked Lena turning around the room to find the woman she was asking about. But there was no reply not no one in the room. Suddenly she felt the familiar feeling of being observed. The same feeling she had during those past few days. She heard a faint noise behind her back and she turned around to face it. She still didn’t see anything but she heard thud as if something has fallen onto ground. She took quick steps towards a bit shaded area of the room. She moved past couch and looked in the direction of the naked grey wall. What she saw made her heart almost broke from pain.

There was a person, sitting on a ground with back against the old wall. This person familiar yet so distant, that was wearing an old blue jean, grey sneakers and black hoodie covering this person’s face. Lena immediately knew who it was.

**-“Oh my god Kara…” –** she started to speak as she took another quick steps to move towards this hooded person. But sitting woman groaned and said terrified.

**-“Don’t come near me….no!” –** she sounded almost panicked like something bad was about to happen.

Lena slowed her pace and took each step forward while saying.

**-“It’s alright Kara… I will not hurt you… you are safe..” -** said Lena and finally was two feet away from sitting woman. Lena kneeled down to look at her.

**-“Stay away… or you will get hurt…” –** Lena raised both of her eyebrows up.

**-“Kara I know you will not hurt me…” –** started Lena as she saw Kara finally moving her head up and revealing her hooded face. There were visible faint green kryptonite markings under her skin. Kara looked pale and sick. Weak. Not how Lena remembered her. But why she was poisoned with Kryptonite.

**-“He will…hurt you if you will not stay away from me…” –** finished Kara

**-“Who?” –** asked Lena as she moved her hand towards Kara, but the other woman moved away from touch as if Lena’s touch would burn her skin in process.

Suddenly Lena heard oh so familiar voice. Voice she knew so well. Voice that belonged to person who hurt her the most during her life.

**-“Me.” –** Lena stood up and looked at Lex, her older brother. He was wearing his usual black suit and shoes. Smirking and smiling cruelly as he looked from Kara towards Lena.

**-“My dear sister I wasn’t expecting to find you here.” –** he said crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at her almighty. Lena raised her left eyebrow and took upon her usual Luthor expression. Emotionless one.

**-“I knew that somehow you will be responsible for this.” –** she said.

**-“You know me so well. So if you know me so well you know what will happen next… dear sister.” –** he said as he stopped to smile and looked at her with cruelty. Suddenly his body was armored with his oh so familiar Lexosuit. Lena didn’t even move.

**-“I will not let you hurt Kara anymore Lex. If you want to get to her you will have to pass me first.” –** said Lena as she stood her ground. Shielding still weakened Kara. Kryptonian looked up from her sitting position as she watched the scene reveal itself in front of her very own eyes.

**-“If that is what you want… I will gladly make your wish come true!” –** he said almost yelling as he moved his right hand and aimed at Lena. Releasing a pulse of green kryptonite that was meant to kill her. Lena closed her eyes as she knew this was an end. An end to all. But at least this end meant she can save Kara. But that end did not arrived. Lena heard a groan of pain in front of her. She quickly opened her eyes and saw Kara’s face in front of her own. Kara has shielded her from Kryptonite. Lena quickly moved her hands to catch falling Kara as she moved with her on a ground.

**-“Kara stay with me. Kara… oh my god…no…” –** said Lena tears starting to fall down from her eyes. Kara looked at her smiling faintly. Weakened Kryptonian heared a sounds coming from far distance. Something or someone that smashed the wall. Than familiar voice of Superman and J’onn. The sounds of fight… probably against Lex Luthor. But Kara didn’t care. She saved Lena that was most important.

She smiled faintly at the woman who was holding her in her arms. Her head placed on Lena’s knees as she felt that she was losing her strength.

**-“I’m sorry…Lena…” –** said Kara and after her words, the world around her became still. There was nothing only darkness and a faint voice.

**-“Kara… no stay with me…Kara!!!!-** after that only silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi as I've promised. Here is another chapter :)
> 
> I know that my writting isn't great and there can me grammar mistakes. For which I apologise in advance.
> 
> But I hope that you all will at least enjoy a bit this short story.
> 
> Still at least 6 chapters to go :)


	6. DEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Kara finally wake up?

After Lex Luthor has revealed his true self to the world. Filled with evil and cruelty, he lost his grip on DEO. Organization was finally being release from his evil hands.

Something finally let towards good. Superfriends had place and base to start their final fight against older Luthor. But before they all could do that, they needed Supergirl back.

Kara was still unconscious after that last green kryptonite blast but slowly DEO and agents were able to get rid of the poisoning. The only thing left now was getting Kara to wake up and get her strength back. To do so they have put her under sun lamps.

Lena was sitting in the chair in front of glass wall, leading towards the place where Kara was still lying uncurious under sunlight lamps. She cringled both her eyebrows up in a worry over Kara. Supergirl was still asleep. Even though there was no more kryptonite in her veins.  
  


Younger Luthor took a deep sigh as she looked back at the console in front of her. Reading Kara’s vital signs. They were all normal. Than why she was not waking up? Lena asked herself over and over again.

**-“She is still asleep?” –** Lena suddenly looked up and turned her head back to look at Alex who has spoken the words. Older Danvers looked as worried as Lena. Alex preferred to use term “sleep” instead of “unconscious” or “coma.”

Lena shook her head.

**-“No progress. I’m sorry Alex.” –** smiled faintly Lena as she looked back at sleeping Kara. Older Danvers sister walked towards Lena and sit to her left on the other chair. She was wearing her usual black DEO uniform.

**-“Thank you Lena.” –** said Alex as Luthor looked at her a bit shocked and with a left eyebrow raised up.

**-“For what?” –** she asked in question.

**-“For getting Kara back.” –** stated Alex and smiled.

**-“There’s nothing to thank me for, Alex. I wanted Kara back as much as everybody.” –** stated Lena. Alex didn’t say anything more just nodded her head and smiled. Older Danvers though it was better not to push the subject further.

**-“Did Superman and J’onn get my evil brother arrested?” -** asked Lena trying to change subject as she started to feel that the previous topic was starting to hurt her mentally.

**-“Lex escaped from them. It seems he had a secret “ace” in his sleeve yet again.” –** said Alex.

**-“When he does not…” –** said Lena and sighed. It was finally time that they will get her brother and put him in jail or whenever is the place for such monster like him. Lena knew he was her brother but that did not change the fact that he was monster.

Suddenly the computer system flashed a warning. Lena and Alex looked immediately towards the screen with Kara’s vital signs. Her blood pressure and heart rate were quickly rising up. Something was wrong. Lena quickly looked up from screen towards unconscious Kara. Woman of Steel started to toss her head from left to right, as if she had a nightmare from which she wasn’t able to wake up. With all what was happening they both heard Kara’s weak voice “Lena”.

Without even thinking a second, Lena quickly stood up from her chair and run towards the medical room, in which Kara was lying on a white table, surrounded with sun lamps. Black haired woman quickly moved towards Kara’s bed and grasped her palm with right hand. Believing in her instincts she said.

**-“It’s alright Kara I am here. All is okay.” –** said Lena even if she knew that Kara wasn’t able to hear her. And even with that thought Supergirl stopped to toss and turn as if the “nightmare” passed away. Lena took a deep breath of relieve. She looked at Kara and smiled happily that she was okay. Even if she was still “sleeping”.

============================================================================

Few more days passed but Kara still didn’t wake up. Thankfully Lex didn’t tried anything so the city was save for now. But Lex was the last thing that Lena could think about at the moment.

Between running Luthor Corp again as CEO and coming here to check on Kara. Lena didn’t sleep almost at all. Every minute she thought only about Kara. About how she is doing right now. Did she wake up? How can Lena help to wake Kara up? And even thought she was tired she always spend her every free time here in DEO. Sitting next to unconscious Kara.

It was one of many days… what was it Monday or Tuesday? Lena didn’t care. She lost the track of them when they found Kara. The days where not important. Not as long Kara wasn’t back.

As always Lena walked into the medical room. In the center white bed with unconscious Kara, surrounded by few sun lamps. Lena took a deep breath as she walked towards Kara and as always sit in the chair next to Kara’s bed. It was Luthor’s daily routine at the moment. Sitting in this chair. Talking to “sleeping” Kara about what happened each day, what are the plans to stop Lex. But most of how much Lena misses Kara right now. During those talks Lena always took Kara’s right hand in her hands and squeezed it tightly as she talked.

**-“Kara you need to finally wake up. Your mother and sister miss you. J’onn, Nia, Brainy and all people from DEO miss you.” –** said Lena as she knew, she was starting to feel emotional. It was a rare thing when her Luthor mask was coming off. And her other, more vulnerable part came out. She knew that she had to try so hard not to start crying.

**-“I miss you Kara. I really miss you.” –** started Lena as she squeezed Kara’s hand even more.

**-“I miss talking to you. I miss our lunches. I miss our hugs…” –** even with her Luthor genes, Lena wasn’t able to stop her tears from falling down her cheeks.

**-“God… how much I miss you Kara…” –** said Lena while squeezing Kara’s hand even more. Her vision was now blurred with tears. She was sure her make up was ruined but she didn’t care.

**-“L-Lena..” –** she hard a faint voice but didn’t see who said that. Than she heard it again.

**-“Lena..” –** now a bit more firm. The voice was coming from her left side. Lena slowly looked to her left to see Kara with open eyes and a small warm smile on her face. Kryptonian was still weak but she was finally awake. And her smile was so warm that Lena felt her heart starting to also get warmer. She started to cry again but now from happiness.

**-“Oh my god, Kara… you are finally awake.” –** said Lena and she couldn’t stop her emotions. Not now. Not after such a long time. She squeezed Kara’s hand even more as she scooted a bit closer to her.

**-“It’s okay Lena… don’t cry.. please.” –** said still weakened Kara but the smile still didn’t leave her face. She slowly moved her left hand towards brunette’s face. As she gently touched her left cheek, brushing her thumb against her skin, trying to brush Lena’s tears away.

Only with that small gesture and faint words Lena stopped to cry and instead smiled at Kara. She felt as if another big stone was tossed away from her heart. Kara slowly moved up to sit. Her strength coming back to her.

**-“I am so sorry Kara… for all the things I did… for how much I hurt you…that I pretended to be your friend for weeks, that I used you, stolen from you … and...betrayed you……-“** Lena spoke and Kara let her finish.

**-“I understand why you did that… it is also my fault.. for lying to you for so many years. I know that me not telling you that I’m Supergirl really hurt you. That I betrayed your trust in me. I am also sorry Lena.” –** said Kara with faint voice.

**-“Will you forgive me?”-** she asked.

**-“There’s nothing to forgive Kara…. I should be then one asking about for…” –** Lena started to rumble and in the same time Kara used her right hand (with which Lena was still holding) to pull Lena towards her into a warm hug. Lena was still sitting in her chair but her upper body was leaning against Kara’s front. Lena’s hands wrapped around Kara’s neck and shoulders. Her head gently leaning against blonde’s cheek. Kara was holding Lena with both of her hands wrapped around her waist and chin placed on her left shoulder.

**-“Can we just agree we were both wrong and made mistakes?” –** asked Kara. Her voice still warm and sincere. Lena took a deep breath and nodded her head not speaking anything. As she was afraid she might start to cry again.

**-“Good.” –** stated Kara as they both hugged in silence.

**-“Oh Rao… I really missed hugging you Lena..” –** added Kara still holding Lena close and not even thinking about letting Luthor get away from her. Lena was content to just stay in Kara’s arms and that is when it hit her. She and Kara still didn’t talk about this… what are they to each other now? Now that both of them left the painful past behind them. But what was their future?

They both slowly moved away from the hug. Kara sitting back in the bed and Lena in her chair. Lena locked her gaze with Kara’s blue eyes. Their hands were still interwind.

**-“Kara I…” –** Lena started to speak but suddenly door opened and both of them moved their hands away looking at Alex. Older Danvers smiled when she saw Kara awake and she run towards her sister. Lena stood up from the chair to make a place for Alex as she hugged her sister.

**-“Kara you’re finally awake.”-** said happily Alex

**-“I’ve missed you Alex. “ –** said happy Kara. Lena was smiling as she saw two sister reconcile. After a few seconds more people where coming to greet Kara. Lena started to feel as if she was only interrupting so she left the med bay and walked towards corridor. Suddenly she has received a message in her phone from the person she was least expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always sorry for short chapter and bad grammar.


	7. LENA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who has send a mysterious text to Lena?

It was a first time, after a few long months, that Kara was truly happy again. Her smile was real. If anyone would look at her right now, surrounded by friends and family, they could say that she was radiating with happiness.

**-“Did Kal really broke his nose?” –** asked Kara laughing a bit.

**-“Yes he did. If only you could see Lex’s disbelief that man of steel hurt him. It was priceless.”** \- said J’onn.

**-“Well that psychopath deserved it.” –** stated Alex not smiling as she looked at Kara. Younger Danvers looked back at her sister.

**-“It’s fine Alex…” –** started Kara but older Danvers interrupted her.

**-“It is not ok Kara. That psycho was threating you and dosing you with green kryptonite for the last few months. “ –** Kara listened to her sister and felt a shiver of panic run down her spine, as she remembered the pain and the feeling of being scared. Lex Luthor threatened Kara that he will kill Lena if Kara will try to go back to her, Superfriends or if she will try to be a Supergirl again. Suddenly Kara snapped out from her thoughts as Alex stated.

**-“What did he threaten you with Kara?”-** she asked. Kara looked up at her sister who was now standing in front of the bed. Younger Danvers opened her mouth but she was unable to say anything. J’onn walked closer towards Alex and placed his right hand on her left arm shaking his head.

**-“Oh… I’m sorry Kara. You don’t have to answer that.” –** said Alex as she said looking concerned and a bit foolish that she let her emotions get better of her. Knowing that Kara was still in a shock.

**-“He said… that if I would come back as Supergirl… or go back to you guys.. he would…"-** Kara was fighting with herself to speak last words. But she knew that she has to say them to take a first step to get over of what happened in last few months.

**-“… that he would… hurt.. Lena..” –** finished Kara and a single tear has fallen down her right cheek. She took a deep breath to calm herself. In the same time she moved her gaze around to look for younger Luthor. But she didn’t see her. Kara started to feel inner panic as she looked around more.

**-“Where’s Lena?”-** she said looking concerned more and more. She moved towards the edge of the bed and slowly stood up.

**-“Kara you should rest.” –** said Alex trying to help her stand but Kara shook her head.

**-“I’m fine Alex. Where did Lena go?” –** she said still being stubborn. Kara tried to listen to Lena’s heartbeat to see if she was anywhere near them. But she didn’t hear her heartbeat.

**-“I can’t hear her heartbeat Alex. Something is wrong.” –** said Kara as she walked towards the door’s that Lena has left not more than 30 minutes ago. She opened the door and saw one of the DEO’s corridor’s but no Lena. She looked around, starting to panic.

**-“No no no.” –** she said to herself as suddenly her gaze has fallen over a smartphone that was lying on a ground in front of her. Kara immediately recognized it. It was Lena’s phone. She kneeled down and took the smartphone into her hands as she clicked on a button to light the screen up.

The blocked screen has shown an few year old photo of her and Lena, smiling happily. Another single tear has fallen Kara’s left cheek as she quickly took deep breath. It was not a time to cry. She swiped her right thumb over the screen and unlocked the phone completely.

When the screen shown a single text message from an unknown messenger. She opened it and read.

**_-“If you don’t come to meet with me I will kill kryptonian. You know where to find me dear sister…”_ –** Kara grabbed the phone more forcefully into her right hand. Almost crushing it into pieces. It was Lex and Lena went to meet him. Oh Rao.

**-“Kara, Kara we have an emergency call..” –** said Alex as she walked into corridor where Kara was standing.

**-“It’s Lena’s personal alarm. She used the watch to call you.” –** added Alex. Kara felt that her blood pressure was starting to rise more and more.

**-“She went to meet with Lex..”-** started Kara as she has shown message to Alex.

**-“To keep me safe, Alex.”-** added Kara.

**-“It might be a trap Kara.” –** said Alex.

**-“I know but I need to go save Lena. I’m not letting Lex hurt her Alex. If it’s a trap, you. J’onn, Kal and DEO will have my back right?” –** said Kara smiling faintly.

**-“Always sis.” –** answered Alex smiling.

**-“Good than let’s go stop Lex and get Lena back.” –** said Kara.

========================================================================

When Lena started to get her conscious back, she felt a searing pain running through her brain. It felt as if someone, for a split second, pushed a needle into her head. The pain was gone as quickly as it started. Younger Luthor slowly opened her eyes as she started to look around. Her vision was still blurred and she didn’t see clearly. Only some grey, dark and white stains.

She tried to move her left leg. Nothing. Right leg nothing. She tried to use her right and left hand nothing. Just as if something was straining and tying her to one spot. Her brain felt in a daze as she was still processing what was happening with her.

The grey stains started to become more clear. Something like a walls on left and right side where surrounding her. In front of her there was some person. But still Lena didn’t know who it was.

**_-“Think Lena… what was last think you remember? I was at DEO. Kara woke up. Than.. text message.. and..”_** – Lena thought to herself when she heard a so familiar voice.

**-“I see that you’re finally waking up, my dear…sister.”-** voice filled with sarcasm and cruelty.

**-“Lex!” –** said Lena as her vision has become clear now. Her older brother was standing a few feet away from her.

**-“You were always a fan of obvious Lena.” –** said Lex not showing any emotions.

**-“Such disappointment. Wasting your own potential just to help Kryptonian. You’ve failed me Lena”-** added Alex as he smirked. Lena tried to move her hands and legs but now she noticed that she was tied to some kind of horizontal bed.

**-“Whatever you’re trying to do. Supergirl and the rest will stop you.” –** said Lena.

**-“Oh I doubt they will. They might try but they will fail as always…” –** said Luthor as he took step closer towards something that looked like a gun attached to some kind of tripod.

**-“They aren’t stupid Lex. They know it’s a trap.” –** said Lena.

**-“Oh I know that they know, dear sister. But even so…your stupid Kryptonian will come here and try to save you… but she will fail.” –** said Lex as he aimed the gun towards Lena.

**-“You really are a monster Lex.” –** said Lena.

**-“I would rather think of myself as a person who works for a good of humanity.” –** smirked Lex.

**-“Even if that means killing a lot of people?” –** asked Lena.

**-“Well sometimes casualties are needed for a greater good.” –** added Lex as he smirked again. Than after his words Lena heard a click and saw as both grey walls (to her right and left) started to move closer towards her.

**-“You see dear sister, you will be excellent bite to lure one…weak…kryptonian…right about….now!” –** added Lex and then Lena heart a sound of breaking walls. Suddenly younger Luthor noticed Kara in her Supergirl costumed who landed in front of her and moved her hands (to both sides) of the closing walls. Supergirl stopped the walls from crushing Lena into the dust. But younger Luthor was still tied to the bed.

**-“Lena are you alright?” –** asked Kara with a worry. Lena tried to move her hands but still was not unable to do so.

**-“Supergirl you have to leave… this is a trap!” –** said Lena when she heard a gun being fired. She was green blast hit Kara’s back and a groan of pain from the Super.

Lena tried to move towards Kara but she was still tied to the horizontal bed.

First signs of green krypton, started to reveal on Kara’s face as her strength faltered a little. Walls enclosed a bit closer towards her and Lena.

**-“Kara… just leave me and run! I’m not worth of saving!”-** yelled Lena but Kara didn’t answer her. Instead she stood back up and used her heat vision to free Lena’s hands from bindings. 

**-“I’m not leaving you ever again Lena.. ever!” –** said Kara loudly still using all her weakened force to stop the walls from crushing them. Lena moved her hands and started to untie her legs.

**-“How touching… but don’t worry. You two will always be together forever…. Let just the walls do the rest and make this place your eternal grave.” –** said Lex as he shot another green krypton blast that hit Kara’s back.

Supergirl has fallen onto her knees but still she was somehow managing to stop the walls from closing on them. Lena finally freed her feet from bindings and started to run towards Kara.

Supergirl moved her gaze up and then suddenly time has slow down for her. She saw that Lena clicked something on her wrist and that some kind of armor enveloped her body. It was similar to Lex’s suit but different. The colors were different. More red with a slight of blue.

Kara heard another blast of kryptonite gun as she closed her eyes to prepare for the pain, when the laser would hit her back. There was clunk but no pain and she felt herself being moved. Than a thud of both walls crushing against each other. Some distant yelling and another thud crushing wall. Than familiar voices of Superman and J’onn. But Kara didn’t feel any pain and she felt as if she was floating just to slowly be placed on a ground. Something soft was grazing her right cheek.

Finally Kara opened her eyes to see Lena’s face. Younger Luthor was wearing an armor that was slowly fading away as she held Kara in her arms. Her head placed on her knees. Tears falling from her eyes. Lena’s right hand gently grazing Kara’s cheek.

**-“I’m so sorry Kara. He hurt you again because of me…”** – said Lena. Kara was weak but she still smiled and placed her right hand against Lena’s hand.

**-“The most important thing is that… you are safe …” –** started Kara as she smiled. She felt that her conscious was fading away but before she would succumb to it. She spoken last words.

**-“…Lena… I love you…” –** than only darkness surrounded her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So this chapter is a bit longer than usual ones ;)  
> We are only 4 chapters away from ending the story, but I might make it 3 instead- they will be just a bit longer like this one :)
> 
> Also. I wanted to write some smut in next chapter. Yes or no? What do you think?


	8. DISCOVERY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex was stopped. Does this mean happy ending to Kara and Lena?

Finally Lex Luthor got arrested. But before that happened Superman has literally knocked him out for good. So when older Luthor would wake up, he would already be in a special prison, where he would never be able to get out. But there was always possibility with Lena’s brother that he might come back. So Lena knew, that she always has to have a back up plan. But for time being, she was sure that her brother will not get out any time soon. Besides she had more important things to worry about at the moment.

The most important one was getting Kara wake up and back on her feet. Sadly due to her still weakened state (after her first encounter with Lex Luthor), Kara took more damage than she usually would. Normally they would get Kara quickly under the sunlamps in DEO but there was another problem with that.

During Superman and J’onn’s fight against Lex, the older Luthor destroyed the DEO. Good thing that no one was killed and only a few people were injured in process. However, the destruction of the DEO, meant that Kara wasn’t going to get under sunlamps. That mean that she couldn’t be saved and might die. Thankfully Lena thought about everything in advance, as she always does.

After she learned from Lex, that Kara is Supergirl, she prepared the sunlamps in her laboratory at L-Corp. She did that, even though she felt betrayed and hurt by Kara. Now she was happy that she did what she did than, because that meant they can save Kara.

And now Kryptonian was lying, still unconscious on a bed under sunlamps in L-Corp’s laboratory. Lena’s own laboratory. And as always for Lena she didn’t leave Kara’s bed when she didn’t had to. She only had to do that when the CEO duties were calling. The majority of her time she spent with Kara even though Supergirl was not responding. But somehow it seems that she knew that Lena was near her.

This was one of those days. As always Lena came to her laboratory just after her duty as CEO ended for today. It was late afternoon. Maybe something around 5 p.m. For Lena time didn’t matter. She was happy that she could spend it with Kara, even if the blonde was still unconscious. Lena hoped that she will wake up soon. She just wanted to see Kara smile again. That is all that mattered to her. Her own happiness wasn’t important right now. She just wanted to see that bright, warm smile that made Kara shine like a sun.

With that thought she sit down on a chair next to Kara’s bed.

**-“Hey Kara, how are you?” –** asked Lena knowing that the blonde will not answer her. But this was their daily routine. She always talked about what happened.

**-“I brought today “The Wizaird of the Oz” book to read for you.” –** added Lena and took out book from her back showing it to sleeping Kara.

**-“I know that you love that movie so I thought you will also like the book. So I thought that I will read it for you.” –** said Lena to Kara but obviously older woman wasn’t able to answer her.

Lena opened the book on first page and started to read it. Page after page. Chapter after chapter. She didn’t even notice when it was 6 p.m. and her stomach rumbled. Lena closed the book and sighed. She didn’t eat anything since the morning. What would Kara order? Oh yes post stickers. Lena giggled a bit looking at sleeping Kryptonian.

Younger Luthor took out her mobile phone and asked Jess to order post stickers for her. Who knows maybe when Kara will smell them she will wake up. That was a plan anyway.

Lena went back to read the book for Kara for another 30 minutes when she got a call rom Jess that food has arrived. She placed the book on a chair and left the laboratory to get the food from her secretary. She tried to be as quick as possible. As the thought of leaving Kara for longer than for 10 minutes was unbearable.

When Lena came back she placed post stickers on a table and opened the bag. The smell of food filled laboratory and with a hope Lena looked towards unconscious Kara. In a slight hope that the smell of her favorite food will wake her up but sadly nothing happened. Lena sighed a bit and she heard her stomach rumble again. She was hungry and it was better to not waste the food she ordered. So she ate a few post stickers and she packed the rest back into box and left it inside the small refrigerator (that was meant only for food and drinks) she had in her laboratory.

When Lean turned back around towards sleeping Kara, she heard a groan, coming from the Kryptonian. She quickly moved towards unconscious blonde. The older woman was tossing in her bed just as if she had a very bad nightmare.

**-“Lena… no…Lena…” –** murmured thought her nightmare Kara. Lena quickly took Kara’s right hand into her both hands and squeezed if gently. Trying to give Kara a sign that she was here and everything will be okay. And it seemed to work. Kara suddenly stopped to toss and turn. Her breath became normal again and her facial expressions calm. Just as if Lena’s presence was able to make the nightmares go away.

Lena sit down in her chair, still holding Kara’s hand. She felt the warmth radiating from older woman’s hand as she started to feel sleepy. She moved her back more comfortably against her chair and while still holding Kara’s hand her mind drift into the world of dreams.

===========================================================

Lena didn’t know what time it was when she woke up. She slowly opened her eyes and her laboratory was dark. She squeezed her right hand and smiled when she felt Kara’s hand in her grasp. But the smile faded away when she heard Kara groan again. Did Kara had a nightmares again?

Lena quickly moved upwards in her chair and due to her movement the lights slowly turned on again. The laboratory was now lighten up in a faint glow. Lena looked at Kara’s face but sleeping women seemed to be calm. No pain on her face. But than Lena heard Kara moan. She was sure it was Kara because with a sound she saw kryptonian’s mouth move. Lena felt confused. She moved both her eyebrows up, as she moved a bit closer towards Kara. Maybe she was moaning from pain? Thought Lena but then she heard anotherone. What was even happening. Lena was really utterly confused right now. Then again another moan but with Lena’s name on it. Lena felt that she is starting to blush. Kara was lying there unconscious and moaning her name.

Lena moved her gaze from Kara’s face towards her stomach and thighs… wait what.. what was that poking from under the sheets? Lena looked closer towards Kara’s area between her thighs and noticed a… quit big bulge formed under it. What was even happening. Kara was.. is woman what was. Lena not thinking moved her free hand to move the covers away from Kara’s lower body. The scientific curiosity got better of her.

What she saw took her breath away… her best friend… well Lena was still unsure what Kara and her are right now as they still didn’t talk about it. What she knew thought was that somehow Kara was aroused and she had a rather well developed phallus in the place where her clitoris and vagina should be. Lena blinked a few times as she was trying to wake up from all of this. But Kara moaning her name made all of this reality.

Lena started to blush even more as she heard Kara. Kryptonian moaned again and something started to leak from the tip of her… well let’s call it what is it a penis. Lena was now sure that Kara was having an erotic dream and it was probably about Lena. That’s is at least what Lena was thinking was happening.

Well it would just be the best to leave Kara just as it is. Maybe it will go away and they will don’t have to talk about it later, when Kara suddenly wakes up. But than older Luthor frozen on a spot. If she remembered correctly today Alex and Kara’s mother Eliza were meant to visit her. Younger woman quickly looked at the clock hanging on a wall next to her. It was 9:30a.m. and they planned to visit Kara at 10 a.m.. Lena started to panic a bit. They couldn’t see their sister and daughter in this state. That would be embarrassing. Lena had to do something.

**-“Leee…Leena” –** Kara moaned Lena’s name again and younger Luthor felt a shiver run down her spine. There was only one way to avoid the complications of this situation. Lena hoped that Kara will never notice what she was about to do next.

Lena moved her right hand towards Kara’s… member and gently grabbed the girth in her hand. She started to slowly stroke it up and down it’s length. With each upward movement, more precum leaked out from the tip. Lena used her thumb to smear some of the precum alongside Kara’s shaft to makes it more easy for her to move her hand. With each stroke, Kara started to moan more loudly. Her expression one of pure ecstasy as Lena was stroking her aroused length.

Due to Kara’s moans and the thought that Lena was giving her pleasure, younger woman felt that she is starting to get wet more and more. She tried not to moan when her hand glided Kara’s length up and down. Kara’s penis was very hard and hot and Lena knew it will not take long when she will ejaculate. It was than Lena started to panic. What she will do with all the sperm? Alex and Eliza are going to be here soon to visit Kara. Lena looked quickly around and noticed a spare bed sheet. She took it into her left hand as she was still pumping Kara up and down her length. Than she heard Kara moan loudly her name and she knew that blonde was closer to her release. That is why she quickly moved the spare sheet she was holding over Kara’s member when the penis started to release hot, white cum.

Lena still didn’t stop her hand moving up and down when Kara was cumming, and she was gratified with Kara moaning her name once again. When Kara stopped her release, Lena stroked her a few more times before her member started to become smaller. Lena moved the ruined sheet from Kara and quickly tossed it into a garbage bin that was standing nearby. She quickly washed her hands with soap. When she was done cleaning, she looked back at Kara. Her member was calm and smaller but still big even for not being erect.

Lena shook her head as it was not time to think about that as she quickly covered Kara back with the clean sheets and looked at Super’s face. Kara was still sleeping as if nothing really happened. When Lena took a deep sigh suddenly the door to her laboratory opened and with self-reflex Lena stood up from her chair. Turning towards two visitors.

It was Alex and Eliza. Lena greeted them with a smile, trying not to think what just happened only 5 minutes ago.

**-“Hey Lena it’s good to see you.” -** said Alex as she walked towards younger Luthor and embraced ger in tight hug. Lena was a bit surprised with that behavior a bit.

**-“Thank you for taking care over Kara and I’m sorry.” –** stated Alex as she moved away from Lena still smiling faintly.

**-“About what?” –** asked confused Luthor.

**-“That I still had some doubts about you… but I was wrong to think that way. You saved Kara twice and that means a lot for me and my mom. For everybody. Thank you Lena. I hope that you will forgive us for also hiding Kara’s identity from you. And that we can all just forgive each other and start over as friends?”–** asked Alex with hope. Lena knew that older Danvers was sincere. Lena nodded her head and smiled slightly. Lena wanted to be happy. She didn’t want to hide behind the self-build walls.

**-“Friends.” –** stated shortly Lena as she moved her right hand to shake Alex’s hand as they both smiled. After that Alex moved closer towards sleeping Kara as Eliza walked closer towards Lena thought not hugging her, but still smiling warmly.

**-“I’m also very grateful for saving Kara. Thank you, she needs more people like you. Who can be close to her.” –** Lena noticed that Eliza’s didn’t use words “friends”. Was she suspicious of how Lena was truly feeling towards Kara… what was Lena thinking about Kara. And that is when it all hit her. She was in love with Kara. Not as a friend. Not in platonic way. But she loved Kara romantically. All that time, all along those years. During they first meeting. It was the love that Lena felt.

**-“I really care about Kara. I would do anything to keep her safe.” –** said Lena smiling.

**-“I know dear.” –** said Eliza as she smiled warmly towards Lena and placed her hand on her shoulder. Squeezing it gently before she walked closer towards Alex and sleeping Kara. Lena didn’t leave the laboratory but she also didn’t intrude their family time. She only looked at the people in front of her and smiled warmly. Finally all made sense. Finally she understood her own feelings towards Kara. And finally she hoped that when Kara wakes up they can both talk about it. The only thing that still scared Lena was the fact, if Kara felt the same way about her as she did about blonde. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've changed rating from M to E.  
> I've made ten chapters in total but the last three ones will be longer.  
> Warning some smut and sexy time ahead... also mind you alien biology for anyone that is not comfortable with it. Please don't read it.


	9. RECOVERY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is back on her feet. What now?

Few more days passed since the “incident” is what Lena called it. She always blushed and felt warm when she thought about it. The worst thing was that she was thinking about it more and more. Especially when she was sitting next to unconscious Kara. But still that didn’t stop her to visit her friend? No, not friend. At least not for Lena. Lena knew now that she loved Kara more than just a friend.

**-“Lena?” –** she heard a familiar voice that she wanted to hear for a long time. She smiled as she looked at Kara’s sleepy face, as younger Danvers finally woke up.

**-“Hi.” –** Lena said smiling warmly at Kara as she moved her right hand to squeeze older woman’s hand.

**-“Hi.”-** answered Kara smiling goofily. The blonde was still feeling weak but she was alive and Lena was there. Life was great.

**-“I’m sure you must be hungry?”-** asked Lena and as if in answer Kara’s stomach rumbled and kryptonian blushed due to that. Lena tried to stifle her laugh, when she heard it.

**-“What?! you would also be hungry if you would sleep for so long.” –** said Kara still being ashamed with her loud stomach.

**-“Than how about I will order some post stickers?” –** asked Lena standing up and taking her smartphone. Kara almost stood up from her bed when she heard the mention of post stickers. But she was still to weak so instead she slowly sit up on the bed.

**-“And that is why I love you Lena.” -** said Kara smiling. Now it wasn’t a time for Lena to blush as she frozen on a spot and remembered the incident.

**-“Lena is something wrong?” –** asked Kara worried. Lena shook her head and smiled.

**-“Nothing all is fine. I will order the food now.” –** said Lena but Kara knew her better. Blonde moved her right hand to grab Lena’s left wrist and pull her towards her. Lena stumbled directly into Kara’s hug. Or rather half hug as Kara was still sitting on a bed and Lena was now leaning towards her with their both arms and hands wrapped around their backs. Lena took a deep breath to smell Kara’s scent. It calmed her and made her safe.

**-“You know that if anything is bothering you Lena you can tell me.” –** stated Kara seriously.

**-“I know Kara.” –** said Lena still not moving away. Kara was the one who broke the hug as she moved her back against the bed.

**-“So tell me what is happening Lena?” –** asked Kara still with worry on her face. Both woman were still holding their hands. When Lena was about to start talking there was another loud rumble coming out from Kara’s stomach and Kryptonian covered her stomach in shame.

**-“I think the talk can wait. It’s more important to feed that beast that you’re hiding inside your belly.” –** said jokingly Lena to tease Kara a bit.

**-“Hey… It’s not my fault that I need a lot of energy to save the world.” –** said Kara in her defense as she pouted a bit. Lena caught herself giggling at Kara’s words. Something she didn’t do much often but it seems it was becoming normal routine for her. She just felt happy.

But in the end they didn’t talk. The topic forgotten by Lena as it was more important to help Kara get better and back on her feet. She was awake but her powers were still missing. Plus in addition Kara had a problems while walking. She had to use crutches to be able to walk. Lena estimated that the problem will go away when Kara will get her powers back. Which would meant a few more days for Kara to get better.

Lena felt responsible for Kara’s well being so she proposed that she will be the one to take care over her until she fully recovers. To do so she asked Sam to come back to National City and take care over L-Corp for a week. In which Sam gladly helped.

The next was thing moving Kara into her penthouse. Well not Kara herself but a few of her clothes. In the beginning kryptonian didn’t want to intrude Lena but after some longer talk Lena convinced Kara that is was better for all of them. That Lena had a lot of free time and if needed she could always use a sunlamps on Kara, the ones she also installed in her penthouse. Just to be cautious. 

**-“You even installed sunlamps in your penthouse?” –** asked shocked Kara as she walked inside the hall, now finally not using any crutches. Lena closed and locked door behind her.

**-“Of course Kara. I would do anything for you…” –** stated Lena and for a split second she frozen on a spot when she remembered the “incident” but she quickly shook her head as she placed the groceries in the kitchen counter and slowly started to unpack them. Kara wasn’t going to let Lena do all the work by herself. And even if she didn’t have her powers back and was still la bit weak she was going to help. And Lena knew well that there was no way stopping Kara when she set her mind on something.

It was early evening when they both sat down on Lena’s couch in front of big TV. It was 5th day that Kara was staying with brunette. Luthor knew that any day soon Kara should be back on her feet but that also saddened her. It meant that when Kara would fully recover, she would leave Lena and younger woman would be living all by herself. Which made her sad but Lena also understood that is what should happen. Both of them still didn’t talk about that “thing between them.” Lena knew it was finally time to do so. Lex was stopped, Kara was back on her feet feeling better and better with each passing day.

**-“So what will we watch tonight?” –** asked Kara as she too the remote TV control and leaned her back against the couch. Placing her right hand on couch’s armrest. She was wearing casual blue jeans and long sleeved light red sweater. Lena looked back at Kara as she also leaned her back against the coach. Younger Luthor was sitting in the middle of the coach next to Kara.

It was still hard for Lena to get used to Kara not wearing glasses around her but it was something that made Lena smile. That meant that blonde fully trusted her. Also each time Lena looked at Kara’s face she would feel her heart started to race up and Lena knew better than anyone else that it was better to avoid it. All because Kara would be able to notice Lena’s heart racing up. And that is what she wanted to avoid. But somehow today she wasn’t able to do so.

**-“Anything than The Wizard of the Oz.” –** said Lena teasingly.

**-“Why not The Wizard of the Oz? Come on, it’s great classic movie that I love…” -** said Kara and Lena finished sentence for her.

**-“…that you’ve watched for million of times and I’ve even read the book for you for dozens of times by the way.” –** said Lena still teasing Kara. Blonde started to blush a bit.

**-“H-hey.. that does not count. I was unconscious so that doesn’t count.” –** said Kara starting to get flustered.

**-“That is why we are watching Wizard…” –** started Kara as she looked back at TV screen and was about to start the movie but Lena was quicker. She moved towards Kara, almost throwing herself at her, as she moved her right hand towards remote control and started to tickle Kara with her left hand. The remote control and movie plans were quickly forgotten as both women started to giggle and tickle each other for the next few minutes.

**-“Fine, ok I give up… no wizard!”-** yelled Kara in defeat. Lena smiled triumphally at her as she stopped to tickle her and added.

**-“One to zero for Luthor.” –** Kara looked back at her and smiled back at her. Their eyes locked as if both woman were in some kind of hypnosis. Lena felt that her heart is racing up more and more and she felt her cheeks getting red. She was sure that Kara heard her quickened heart rate. But Kryptonian didn’t say anything about. She was too busy admiring Lena’s green eyes.

Suddenly Lena moved forward, making Kara move her back more against the armrest. Kara felt Lena’s heat radiating on her body as younger Luthor placed her right hand on Kara’s left cheek and moved her face closer to hers. And then suddenly time stopped again. Just the same as back then when Kara was saving Lena. Or Lena was saving Kara. It didn’t matter. What mattered for Kara the most were the soft lips that moved against her own. First slowly, only peck. Then kiss started to become more heated. Until after a few seconds, time returned to its normal track and Lena moved her face away, still brushing her thumb against Kara’s cheek.

Lena smiled happily at Kara as she moved her lips away from hers. Her eyes still locked into the blue ones.

**-“I love you to Kara.” –** said Lena and she noticed the blush spread on Kara’s cheeks even more.

**-“Le-lena I…wha….” –** Kara started to stutter but Lena stopped her by saying.

**-“More than a friend.” –** she said now more serious. She noticed Kara taking a deep breath as if she was trying to calm herself. Well Lena it is finally time. You will know what Kara feels for you.

**-“I love you to. I mean also more than a friend., I mean not in platonic way. I mean like love love. In a love romantic way… you know…” –** Kara started to rumble so Lena shut her up by kissing her more passionately this time. Younger woman smiled into the kiss as she moved away.

**-“I love you to Lena.” –** said Kara simply as she smiled as well. Her gaze full of love and passion towards Lena. Younger woman moved closer towards Kara and kissed her again. With each passing second the kiss was more sensual. As both of their tongues finally met inside Kara’s mouth.

On instinct Lena moved herself to straddle Kara’s lap as both women gasped when Lena started to rock her hips. And that is when Kara broke a kiss and started to panic.

**-“Lena wait…wait a moment.. I need to tell you that…” –** but Lena interrupted her by kissing her gently and saying.

**-“I know Kara.”-** she said. Kara looked at her as if she saw her for first time.

**-“You know?” -** she asked Lena. Younger Luthor smirked a bit at flustered Kara as she moved her left hand towards Kara clothed stomach and then down towards her crotch area. She slowly massage obvious bulge starting to form inside Kara’s jeans.

**-“Yes I know.” –** added Lena.

**-“Oh Rao.” -** Kara knew she was in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight smut once again.   
> Also as always sorry for bad grammar.   
> Can't help it. English is my second language. I will post last chapter in few minutes.


	10. FOREVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara finally show their love for each other.

**-“Oh Rao.” –** said Kara as she knew she was in trouble. Lena knew about her…”addition.”

**-“How do you know?” –** asked still shy Kara but that didn’t stop Lena to tease her more as she moved her left palm against Kara’s obvious bulge., Making kryptonian moan in response.

**-“I will tell but… first you need to tell me how is this …” –** said Lena as she gently squeezed the bulge with her hand, making Kara groan in pleasure.

**-“…possible?” –** asked Lena as she waited for Kara’s answer not stopping her hand at all. Kara had a difficult time to form her words as she felt an incredible pleasure just from Lena’s hand massaging her bulge.

**-“It’s a….Kryptonian’s biolo..oh Rao Le—na….biology thing.” –** said Kara as he brain had difficulty to form more words.

**-“Well I see that you’ve problem with my hand so maybe I will just stop doing this…” –** she squeezed Kara’s bulge last time before retreating her hand away.

**-“..until you explain it to me.”-** Lena smirked. She loved to tease Kara and see her flustered. Kara took a deep breath and now without a certain distraction was able to answer Lena’s question more clearly.

**-“ The change in reproductive organs depends on feelings and attachment towards the potential romantic partner. “ –** added Kara.

**-“So in other words because you love me, your body changed to satisfy me not only mentally and emotionally but also physically?” –** asked Lena without teasing this time.

**-“Correct.” –** answered Kara and moaned as Lena’s hand was back at Kara bulge and she slowly moved her hand up and down her length.

**-“When did the change occur Kara?”-** asked Lena.

**-“A few years ago… I don’t remember clearly when… but it was after Mon’el left for good."-** Kara groaned as Lena started to kiss her jaw.

**-“Did you ever slept with another woman Kara?” –** asked Lena as she kissed Kara’s lips for a short time and then moved her mouth to kiss and nip Kara’s neck.

**-“Never… I never used “this” with anyone… I’m still a virgin in this aspect…” –** said Kara trying to catch her breath as Lena’s hands moved to grab her sweater and moved it over Kara’s head and toss it to the side. Lena looked at Kara’s face then down her chest as she saw her toned body and abs. She moved her face towards Kara’s collarbone as she started to kiss her again. Moving down towards her stomach and abs. As she kissed and nipped her there. Her both hands moved towards Kara’s thighs to squeezed them through jeans before the moved her hands towards the zipper.

**-“Can I?” –** asked Lena,

**-“Oh Rao yes, Lena. Please I need you.” –** said Kara moaning as Lena unzipped her jeans and with Kara’s help moved them down a bit, revealing Kara’s black boxers. Lena moved her head and kissed Kara’s bulge through her underwear. She smiled as in exchange she heard Kara moan her name. She moved both of her hands towards blonde’s underwear and slowly slide them down until they reached Kara’s jeans. Lean gaze remained on Kara’s huge member, that was now freely lying against Kara’s defined abs. Lena sighed and felt her underwear starting to get more wet. She looked up at Kara and noticed older woman looking at her in daze.

**-“Lena… if you don’t want to… you don’t have to do this…” –** said Kara.

**-“If I didn’t want to. Would I do this?” –** asked Lena smirking as she moved her lips towards the tip as she slowly licked the precum from the tip. Kara groaned in pleasure.

**-“Oh Rao.” –** she said. Lena smiled to herself as she continued to lick Kara’s penis. Up from the tip down to the base and back up. Than she slowly closed her lips around Kara’s tip. Making kryptonian moan again louder this time. Lena wet lips moved down Kara’s length until she felt the tip reaching her throat. She moved slowly up and down on Kara’s penis trying to adjust her length inside her throat. When she had Kara fully inside her wet mouth she moaned. Making Kara moan her name again. Lena looked up at Kara and saw her eyes burning with passion as Kryptonian placed both of her hands against Lena’s head. Lena smiled at Kara as she started to bob her head up and down. Faster with each passing second.

**-“Oh..Rao.. Lena it feels amazing… so goood…” –** said Kara as she was furiously blushing and moaning.  
  


Lena felt that her panties were becoming more wet with each passing minute as she worked her mouth against Kara’s penis. She knew that Kara was close.

**-“Lena…I.. I’m gonna..” –** said flustered Kara but Lena didn’t say anything she just moved her lips fully taking Kara inside her throat. When she felt Kara starting to come inside her mouth.

**-“Leeena. I love you!”-** said Kara loudly as she started to came inside Lena’s mouth. Lena took it all and gulped it down her throat. After Kara finished she slowly moved her face away from Kara’s still hard member as she smirked at kryptonian.

**-“Well someone is still eager I see.” –** said Lena. Kara opened her eyes and looked at Lena in a daze. She quickly moved and kissed Lena with her lips. Tasting herself on her tongue. She picked Lena up by her tights and Luthor automatically closed her legs around Kara’s waist. Kara stood up still holding Lena, while both of her hands moved towards Lena’s ass cheeks. Kara squeezed both of them making younger woman moan into the kiss.

**-“Take me to bedroom Kara.” –** said Lena breaking a kiss for a second. Kryptonian nodded her head as she kissed Lena again while carrying her towards her bedroom.

Kara was quick to find Lena’s bedroom. As she knew the layout of penthouse by heart now. She placed Lena gently on a bed sheets, while she herself took off her jeans and boxers tossing them on a ground. Her black bra followed shortly after. Lena saw the hunger in Kara’s eyes as she moved her right hand to stroke her still hard rock member. Lena felt a shiver run down her spine as Kara moved towards her and kissed her lips once again. Each kiss filled with hunger and passion, that Lena never felt.

Kara moved her hand’s towards Lena’s shirt asking silently if she can undress her. Lena nodded her head. Kara used her super speed to get rid off Lena’s clothes leaving her only in red bra and panties. Kara’s gaze roamed over Lena’s pale body as she groaned.

**-“Rao Lena, you are beautiful.” –** Lena felt that she was wet beyond the words as Kara moved her hands towards her bra slowly taking it off. Immediately after Lena’s bare nipples were freed from bra. Kara moved both of her hands towards Lena’s breasts. Slowly squeezing them and circling her nipples with her thumbs. Lean moaned as she lied on a bed with her back. Kara hovering over her as she kneaded Lena’s breasts. Making Lena moan more and more with each passing second.

**-“More.. please Lena moan more for me.. show me how good you feel, when I touch you.” –** said Kara as she moved her face to kiss Lena’s right nipple and bite it gently. Lena moaned Kara’s name even louder.

**-“So good Kara. More. Please.” –** said Lena as Kara moved her attention towards her other breast and sucked on left nipple. Lena moved both her hands to entwine her fingers against Kara’s blonde hair. After short time, Lena moved her right hand down Kara’s body towards her hard member. She grabbed the girth and started to slowly stroke it up and down its length before Kara grabbed her wrist and stopped her from doing so.

**-“No touching Lena. At least not until I make you come.” –** said Kara. She was more bold with each word and Lena blushed at her assertiveness. Slowly nodding her head and moving her hand back towards Kara’s hair as blonde moved down her stomach towards her soaked panties.

**-“You’re so good Lena. So wet for me.” –** said Kara as she licked Lena’s pussy though her wet panties. Lena moaned in response.

**-“Only for you.” –** said Lena.

**-“Such a good girl.” –** stated Kara as she took Lena’s underwear off and tossed it to the side. She moved her mouth towards Lena’s hard clit as she licked it before moving her face down and licking her opening, before moving her attention towards the clit.

**-“Please Kara. I need more…” –** said Lena moaning even louder than before.

**-“I see someone is impatient.” –** said Kara now teasing.

**-“Please Kara… I was patient enough. I’ve waited for this for years..” –** said Lena in pleading voice. Kara groaned when she heard Lena’s voice and felt her member twitch in anticipation. But Kara knew that her needs will have to wait. She wanted to make Lena come first using her mouth and fingers. Without a word she slide one finger inside Lena’s tight pussy. And immediately brunette moaned in relief.

**-“Yes Kara, yes.. please more.” –** said pleadingly Lena. Kara obeyed her desires and pushed second finger inside Lena’s tight pussy as she started to slowly pump her fingers curling them against her soft spot.

**-“Oh god.. Kara… so close..” –** said Lena as she moaned her lovers name. Kara moved her lips towards Lena’s clit and started to suck on it. With addition of third finger Lena came undone with Kara’s name on her lips as she moaned into the night.

Kara slowly removed her fingers and licked Lena’s clit one more time before she moved up towards brunette’s face. Smiling warmly when she saw Lena content expression. Younger woman was smiling happily. Satisfied with her recent orgasm.

**-“Come here.” –** said Lena as she moved both of her arms around Kara’s neck, pushing her naked body against her own. Both of them slowly kissed as their naked breasts finally touched. Making both woman moan. Lena spread both of her legs to make Kara’s member rub against her wet and warm pussy. Their kiss became more passionate than before as Kara started to run her hard shaft against Lena’s wetness.

**-“Kara I need you… please…I need you inside of me.” –** said Lena almost breathlessly. Kara’s mind was clouded and dazed in extasy. None of them cared about protection, something long forgotten due to their minds fogged with love and lust to each other.

**-“I don’t have any…condoms Lena.” –** said Kara. Lena moaned into Kara’s mouth as she felt Kara teasing the tip of her member against her wet entrance.

**-“I’m on birth control…Kara it’s okay.” –** said Lena as she gently brushed her cheek with her hand. Kara moaned as she slowly moved the tip of her member inside Lena. Stretching her tight pussy lips and making both of them moan loudly in pleasure.

**-“Not enough.. more Kara.. I need more please…” –** pleaded brunette and Kara without saying anything she slowly buried her long penis, stretching and filling Lena’s tight pussy completely.

**-“Oh Rao Lena.. you’re so tight ant wet… warm.. you feels so good..” –** said Kara in daze. Lena moaned and wrapped her legs around Kara's waist. Trying to pull Kara even closer to herself.

**-“Kara please more. I need to feel more of you…” –** pleaded Lena as Kara started to slowly move inside of her. With each passing second the speed of her thrusts was quicker. Making the bed shake and Lena moan louder and louder.

**-“Oh Kara.. yes yes… more..harder..!” –** yelled Lena as Kara pinned her against the bed even more. Her hips hit Lena’s bare skin as she thrust into her faster and harder. The tip of her member reaching Lena’s cervix and both women groaned in pleasure.

**-“I’m so close Kara…. Please fill me up.. I want to feel your warmth inside of me..” –** said Lena in a trance. Kara moaned into her ear.

**-“I’m going to fill you up Lena. I will make you take all of my love.” –** said Kara as she knew she was close. A few more harder thrusts into Lena’s tight and wet pussy and Kara started to come. Lena felt her hot love starting to fill her insides as she herself reached the oblivion of ecstasy.

**-“I love you Kara!”-** yelled Lena as she came. Kara was still thrusting into her as Lena was riding her wave.

**-“I love you to Lena.” –** said Kara loudly and after a few deep thrusts she emptied herself inside brunette.

Kara was exhausted and she slumped her body fully against Lena pale naked skin. As both of them tried to catch the breath. Not moving out from Lena she moved to her side and locked her gaze with brunette. Both of them smiled warmly and they both kissed gently before moving their heads away.

**-“I will stay with you forever if you will let me Lena.” –** said Kara smiling warmly. Lena only smiled as she stroked blonde’s cheek.

**-“Together, forever.” –** said Lena before she moved her lips to kiss Kara gently again. Kiss filled with love and mutual understanding. Finally both of them were happy.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally last chapter! Thank you all for a ride!
> 
> All chapter is smut and sexy times. 
> 
> Sorry once again.
> 
> Please don't read if you don't feel comfortable with this or alien biology.

**Author's Note:**

> I still do not know what this story will be about. Some tags might dissapear or appear. I will only know as story progresses so you all need to wait and see. Also sorry but english is not my 1st language. So warning as there might be some bad grammar in text or writting. 
> 
> Comments are welcome :)


End file.
